


Beneath You(r) Surface

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short piece in response to <a href="http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/"><b>stormwreath</b></a>'s <a href="http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/81167.html?view=1693967#t1693967"><strong>A Guide to 'Buffy' Ships</strong></a> and also incorporates <a href="http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/81167.html?thread=1677583#t1677583"><strong>a line</strong></a> from <a href="http://petzipellepingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://petzipellepingo.livejournal.com/"><b>petzipellepingo</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beneath You(r) Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece in response to [](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/profile)[**stormwreath**](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/)'s [**A Guide to 'Buffy' Ships**](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/81167.html?view=1693967#t1693967) and also incorporates [**a line**](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/81167.html?thread=1677583#t1677583) from [](http://petzipellepingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**petzipellepingo**](http://petzipellepingo.livejournal.com/).

It’s cold, cold between us,

Or so we’d have you believe,

But the fires run hot even though you can’t see,

We are death, slinking darkness predators,

Connected, irresistibly at war,

Circling and feinting, the tension between us cuts,

We fight over the power, no victor decided,

No captain acknowledged to steer the fury,

Immortal battle, constantly nullifying,

Til static war transmutes and we become,

Frustrated allies, warrior-lovers, soul-keepers,

This burn runs silently, runs deep,

Consuming us, drawing us closer,

Til hands finally meet openly,

Power at war now power of joint will,

Our fury no longer contained – torpedoes away! 


End file.
